


The Tiny Gift

by EreriSquad



Series: The Ereri Family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Family Bonding, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: Eren and Levi are awaiting the birth of their first child. Omegaverse AU
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: The Ereri Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Tiny Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared to tooth rotting cuteness of the baby <3

Eren groaned as another wash of pain ran through his body, it was a contraction. Eren was in the progress of giving birth but he's not ready to push. Both he and his husband/Alpha, Levi Ackerman, were expecting their first baby as a married couple. Male omegas were rare, only 5% of them exist and Eren was one of those people. Being at the tender age of 24, he had his first heat at 15 years of age, luckily he was on strong suppressants to stop them. He had met Levi when he was 17 while Levi was 21. They got together, bonded and marked when Eren was 20, gotten married when Eren turned 22. Normally, both he and his alpha were careful but this was one of those heats that couldn't be stopped so easily. Poor Levi was in a mess, he couldn't control himself and knotted inside of his omega while Eren had forgot to take his morning after pill. Then, Eren announced he was pregnant as his heat never hit as normal. Levi has never been around children before, let alone babies. He was scared and terrified, this will be their 1st child. Levi had gotten the both of them a private ward in the hospital, so Eren wouldn't stress or hurt the unborn baby while being surrounded by loads of people. Of course to begin with, Levi had wanted Eren to abort it as he wasn't sure if he was fit enough to be a father...Eren refused, he had refused to be a baby killer. For that, Levi had to sleep on the couch for a few nights until he apologised. After a while, Levi came round and started to adjust to it, once he felt the baby's 1st kick inside his husband's stomach, he was swelled up with love for his baby. 

When Levi and Eren found out they were having a baby girl, they had picked out the perfect name for her when she's born. Eren coped well with his pregnancy, besides the swollen ankles, cravings, morning sickness and restless nights. Levi had been cleaning up the house much more frequent as normal as he didn't want his daughter to catch any dirty germs. Eren had told him that some germs were healthy for babies, help build their immune systems but Levi wasn't having any of it.

That night, Eren had complained about really bad stomach pains but he shook it off to his baby moving and kicking so much. But the pains got a lot worse during the night, he shook awake Levi to tell him about them and how much they hurt, Levi took no chances and rushed him to the hospital before grabbing the bag at the front door that was packed weeks ago. That bag held Eren's fresh clothes (for when they can go home with the new baby) and a full pink baby suit for their daughter, bottles of water, some light snacks in case they got hungry, Eren's iPod with his earphones and Levi's latest book he was reading. As they both know they are gonna be there for hous.

The alpha kept hold of his omega's hand while on the car ride there, Eren had kept on squeezing his husband's hand when a contraction had hit him like a bag of bricks. Once Eren was settled in his own private ward, dressed in a hospital gown, attached to wires and tubes. A large band was around his stomach were the baby's heart was beating from the screen neck to him, printing out the chart after every beat. Levi was sat on the couch on the other end of the room, reading his book while they waited. Both he and Eren had been at the hospital since 12:15am and it's now 4:30am. As far as Levi knows, Eren's pains were coming more faster and stronger at this second.

Eren flinched as he pulled up the gas and air tube to his mouth and started to breath it in and out. Levi turned his steel eyes away from his book and other to his partner, he hated seeing him like this but it will be worth it in the end. "Eren, everything will be fine" Levi started to let go of his calming scent, hoping to calm down his mate.

Eren's stunning sea-green eyes looked over at him, removing the tube from his mouth and panted in pain. The sweat was beading down his forehead and his dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place. He had hardly slept due to the pain. "Easy for you to say..."

The raven haired male got up from the couch, placing his book down on the side. He walked over to the bedside while cleaning Eren's face with a cool face cloth, that was placed on the draw next to the bed. "Don't look so disgusting before she's here, I'm sure she doesn't wanna see her own father drenched in disgusting sweat"

Eren just chuckled slightly. "I'm sure she won't mind" He caressed his stomach gently. Soon, he grunted and groaned again as another contraction had hit him again. Levi quickly grabbed Eren's hand for support and let him squeeze the life out of it. "God...that one hurt"

Levi placed a gently kiss on his partners matted brown locks. "You're doing so good Eren, hopefully it won't be much longer"

Soon, a knock was heard at the door. A pretty nurse came into the room with a happy smile on her face, she had blondish red hair and hazel eyes. Her name said 'Petra' on her ID badge. She was also an omega. Only Beta's and Omega's are allowed to work in hospitals and doctor clinics. "How are we doing now?"

Eren panted as he let go of Levi's hand as the pain left. "It's getting more painful to bare"

Petra giggled as she walked over to the chart next to the bed to check it. She smiled at the results. "Judging by the baby's heart rate, she's not in any distress or anything. Have your waters broken yet?"

Eren shook his head, placing his head back on the pillow. "Not yet"

"Oh, we better fix that"

"What?"

"I said we better fix that" She said again, going into one of the draws to pull out a prodding stick and getting in front of Eren. "We need to get these water's broken so we can get her out faster. We aren't sure HOW you will be getting her out but we have to try, once I break the waters then your body will be progressing a lot faster. Then after that's over, you'll be ready to push in a few hours from now or maybe even sooner" She tend started to prod inside of Eren which made him grunt in slight discomfort. "Okay, you're gonna feel some pressure"

Soon, Eren felt the gush of water escaping from him and Petra had caught most of it with a small bowl. She quickly placed the bowl of water near the sink and washed her hands and the prodding rod, as she dried her hands. She did change Eren's IV drip with a fresh bag and re-checked the heart chart again. Petra looked happy with the results. "Okay, everything looks good. If you have the feel to push then give us a call from the phone" She points over to the phone in the far end of the room. "Judging by the stretching inside of you Eren, she'll be here very soon" She gave one last smile and left the couple alone.

Levi felt scared, like proper scared shitless. He turned over at Eren who was now starting to scrunch up in pain. "I think you should try and get some sleep Eren, you've hardly slept at all"

"I-I can't Levi" He whispered, a tear rolled down his face. Petra was not lying, his pains were starting to come more faster and more painful than ever. "It hurts so darn much!"

"I know Bright Eyes, I know" He said gently, wrapping his arm around Eren as he placed his head on Levi's shoulder Eren nuzzled his head against his alpha. "Just think, in a few hours, she'll be here. We'll be giving her kisses and cuddles. She'll be loved by everyone" He then saw Eren taking another mouth full of the gas and air. He gentled ruffle his hair for comfort. "I know this is hard but you can do it. Me and you have made this gift, I love you and our daughter okay? Once this is all over, it will be worth it in the end"

Eren didn't respond. Levi looked down to see his lover fast asleep on his shoulder, this made him smile a little. At least they can both get some sleep now, Levi had dimmed down the lights as he placed his head on top of Eren's, the next few hours will be hell.

~2 Hours later~  
The omega woke up from his little nap, feeling a lot of pressure down below. It's his body telling him it was time to push the baby out. He turned to his alpha, who was still passed out on the bed. "Levi...Levi" he started to shake his husband awake.

"Mmm?" Levi replied, still feeling sleepy. "You okay?"

Eren gave off a small shriek of pain. Now, Levi was fully awake. "G-Get Petra! Sh-She's coming out!"

The raven wasted no time, he got up and picked up the wall phone to alert the nurses. "My omega is ready! Get your asses here now!"

Petra and a few other nurses, known as Mina, Rico and Nanaba, had finally rushed into the room to ready the birthing session and they had arrived within 5 seconds after the call. A weighing machine was placed near the sink, Petra had her tools next to her on a tray, a plastic crib was neat to Eren's bed along with a few blankets. Rico and Nanaba were on standby if there are any complications while Mina was cleaning up the room so it was germ free, due to Levi's orders of course. "Okay Eren, lets make you a daddy shall we?"

"About time!" Eren cried out from the pain. Tears rolled down his face from pain and relief that will all be be over soon. Levi was in the bed with Eren, behind him as Eren was leaned up against his chest, and hold both of Levi's hands. "I want this to be over!" 

Petra had slowly grabbed the omega's legs to place them on the leg rests. This wasn't her first male birth delivery, so this is nothing that she hasn't seen before "Right Eren, if anything goes wrong, we'll have to go with a C-Section okay?-"

"Get on with it woman!" Levi said, glaring in her direction. "Just let him try pushing for fuck sake!"

Petra just smiled in his direction. She was use to new parents getting nervous and scared. "Okay Eren, when the next contraction hits. I want you push but not too hard, we can't have her stressing...On three...One, two, three"

Eren started to hold back his screams and yelling as the pain had wash through his body, Levi kept hold of his lover's hands while placing his lips in Eren's hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. "You can do it Eren" Levi had contacted Mikasa during the night, much to his dismay as he can't stand the woman, to say that the baby will be here in a few hours tops. So, she had contacted everyone else and they were on their way to the hospital by mid noon to meet her.

"That's it Eren!" Cried out Petra, who was smiling from ear to ear. "You're doing so so good! She'll be here VERY soon!"

Eren only nodded as he took a breather. He felt himself getting more empty by the second, he knows she'll be here soon. Levi had continued to tell him how well he's doing, how much he loves him and how he can't wait to meet his baby. Eren soon started to push down again as another wave had hit him, he heard Petra gasp with excitement. "Oh my gosh! There's her tiny head, she has a full head of hair too!" She then turned quickly asked for a blanket "Blanket now!"

This made Eren chuckle a little bit, he remembered his mom telling him that he too had a full head of hair when he was a baby. A few more pushes then he would be done with it all!

"Okay, now just do gentle pushes Eren. She's almost here okay. We don't want you to tear anything as this is the worse part...Okay, now push"

Eren started to grunt out again as he started to do gentle pushes. His sea-green eyes had widen as this was the WORST part, he gave off a loud shriek of pain and Levi kept a tough grip of Eren's hands and letting go more of his scent. Soon, the head was finally out and Eren gasped in a lot of breath as he cried out. It killed Levi to see his mate like this and in so much pain. Petra had gently cradled it with the clean blanket, she looked over at Eren. "Wanna have a feel?"

"H-Huh?" Eren panted, sweat was still beading down. He felt brave as he removed his right hand from Levi's and moved it down south. His fingers came in contact with something wet and fuzzy, he started to shake from the shock. "T-That's her?"

Petra smiled gently as she nodded. "There's her hair you are touching, just one more push...then you'll be a dad"

Eren just cried tears of happiness when he gave out his last big push. Petra gently pulled out the shoulders, then the torso came out and then finally the legs and then it was over. A loud baby cry could be heard in the room, Eren panted as he looked up at Levi with his smile and tear streaked face. His eyes widen as he saw Levi's steel eyes were welled up with tears, he also had his own smile on his face. "Levi...She's here...She's really here"

"You did so darn good Eren, I'm so proud of you" He choked on his own tears, as he placed a kiss on Eren's moist lips.  
Eren continued to pant and sweat as he started to get his breath back. His chocolate hair was all mattered and messy, sticking to his forehead with sweat but...Levi thought he was so gorgeous. 

Petra and Mina were gently cleaning off the water and blood from the baby's body, using a bulb syringe to clean it's airways from it's mouth and nose. The cord was cut off and she was rushed off to be weighed. Once the alpha stopped looking at his omega, Levi gently crouched over the bag that was beside the bed and pulled out the baby pink suit and handed it to Rico. She thanked him and dressed up the baby into it after putting on a diaper after she was weighed. She then came over to Eren with a smile, Rico gently placed the tiny baby into Eren's arms. Both alpha and omega looked down at her as tears swelled up in their eyes. "Congratulations Mr and Mr Ackerman. She's perfectly healthy, weighing at 6lbs and 5oz's"

Soon as Petra had finished cleaning up and left with the other nurses and left new parents alone to bond with her. Eren felt his tears come back to him, she was so beautiful. Levi smiled as he gently pulled back to white blanket so they can get a better look of her face. The little girl had black raven hair on her tiny head, her skin was slightly tanned, her face was heart shaped just like Eren's but she had Levi's eye shape along with his nose and ear shape. "Oh my god...look at her" Levi said with a smile, a tear rolled down his face as he gently ran a finger down her tanned cheek. "She's perfect"

Eren smiled to himself. It was hard to believe this tiny being came from him, a part of him and Levi. He turned over at Levi and pressed a kiss on his lips "I love you"

"I love you too brat"

Soon, the tiny baby gave off a whimper which made Eren and Levi alert. They both looked down at her, she scrunched up her pretty face and slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green with specks of grey in them. She blinked up at her parents with wonder and confusion. "H-Hey" Eren choked up, holding her closer into his chest. "Me and daddy are so happy to finally meet you"

Her greenish grey eyes blinked up at Eren and then over to Levi. She cooed with interest, making Eren look in Levi's direction. Levi thought it was like looking into a mirror, his daughter looked so much like Eren in the face, besides the eye shape. "You wanna say hi to papa?"

She squeaked out over in Levi's direction, this made Levi smile a bit. Eren gently passed her over to her other dad, Levi had held her gently and protectively into his chest. "Hey baby brat, it's about time you made an appearance" He said quietly to himself, he did catch Eren do an eye roll when he said 'baby brat' "You are so beautiful...just like your grandma's before you"

This made both Levi and Eren silent for a few moments. They both lost their mothers really young, Levi lost his mom when he was 15 due to murder by his own uncle, due to family feud and Eren lost his mom due to cancer when he was only 10 years, and his father struggled to take care of him. The little girl yawned in tiredness as she curled herself up in Levi's arms, snuggling deeper into his chest. "We're still picking the same name, right?"

Eren nodded with a smile, he felt his baby grip onto his index finger as she fell asleep, gripping onto it tightly. "Yeah...Yeah we are"

Petra quietly came back into the room with some files. "How she doing?"

"She's fine... thank you Petra, thank you for this" Levi said.

Petra smiled again. "It was my pleasure, now I have the birth certificate here. Do you have a name for her?"

"Yeah, yeah we do" Eren said, smiling up at Levi, who was still holding the sleeping baby.

Levi placed a kiss on Eren's head and then hers. He turned over at Petra, who was holding the pen while looking back at him. "Her name is Carla-Kuchel...Carla-Kuchel Ackerman"

Petra froze at that name. She had known both Eren and Levi for a very long time, and she had known about their pasts, so to hear that name come out of his mouth was a shock to her. "A-As in...your moms names?"

Eren nodded, wiping a tear from his face. "Yes, we picked out the name when we found out she was a girl. We both wanted something to remember our moms by so...we decided to name her Carla-Kuchel because of that"

Petra smiled warmly as she filled out the form. "I think...I think that will make them very happy. I know that you have some visitors coming later" She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Since Mikasa said they will all be here by noon, it's only 7am. Why don't you guys get some rest?" Petra had known about Mikasa, as Eren's sister, she wanted to know if it was true and Petra had to confirm it. Just so Mikasa wouldn't stress.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Yawned Eren, he winched at the pain from his stomach as he stretched out his limbs. He's never felt that sore before but it was worth it. Petra had walked over and started to slowly take out Eren's needle injections and tubes from his body.

Petra left the new parents to rest before leaving the forms on the bedside, for both Levi and Eren to fill out later. Eren snuggled up closely to Levi as the raven haired alpha made himself comfy, he gently removed Carla's tiny fingers from his shirt and gently placed her into Eren's arms as he wrapped his arms around them both. He would do anything for his family and he would do anything to protect them, even from other alphas. As omega's will get targeted once another alpha can see a baby belly. He looked down to find Eren and Carla fast asleep in Levi's grip. Shit, he's a father now. He placed another kiss on Eren's forehead. "I love you Mr. Ackerman"

"Mmm I love you too Mr. Ackerman" He mumbled sleepily into Levi's arms.

Carla squeaked out in her sleep, which made both parents laugh to themselves. They both placed their lips on Carla's tiny black haired head with a smile. "And we love you too" They both said in unison, and then the tiny family fell fast asleep...until Hanji woke them all up a few hours later with her loud yells and Carla-Kuchel giving her the famous Levi death look...Oh yeah, she was Levi's daughter alright!

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Carla-Kuchel Ackerman everyone \^o^/


End file.
